


My Captor or My Savior

by Dipety



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Healing, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipety/pseuds/Dipety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Zuko finds Katara half-dead and unconscious near the Southern Water tribe after getting washed away from Sokka. He takes her in and cares for her until she awakens, terrified and confused and being held as a prisoner on board a fire nation ship. Zuko can't help himself as he begins to fall for the headstrong girl he keeps captive in his room as he travels in search of the avatar. Meanwhile Sokka hears word of a water tribe girl on board the Fire Navy ship and sets out in pursuit along with the avatar to hopefully find his little sister and murder the man who stole her from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Captor or My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> WARNING: There may be possible rape and or mature content in later chapters, and if so I will change the ratings and also add a warning at the beginning of any chapters with that content.
> 
> HELP ME HELP YOU!: I always appreciate constructive feedback on any mistakes I made or on how I could improve my writing. Also if you have any ideas be sure to let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

“You call that left?” Katara asked, annoyed as she brushed snow off her jacket. They had just narrowly escaped the rapids, but Sokka had successfully crashed their canoe and they were now stranded on a small ice floe.

“You don’t like my steering; well maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice!” Sokka retorted, making exaggerated bending motions.

“So it’s my fault?” Katara said, standing up quickly and looking down at her brother.

“I knew I should have left you at home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!” Sokka muttered.

“You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained… I’m embarrassed to be related to you!” Katara yelled, her anger was channeling straight into her bending, causing her to start unknowingly thrashing the water around. A huge crack formed in the iceberg that was behind her as she pointed harshly at Sokka.

“Ever since mom died I’ve done all the work around camp, while you’ve been out playing soldier!” The ice cracked some more.

“Katara,” Sokka tried to bring her attention to the fracturing structure.

“I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!” Another throw of her arms meant even bigger cracks.

“Katara! Settle down!” Sokka said urgently, motioning at the gigantic berg behind her.

“No! That’s it! I’m done helping you! From now on you’re on your own!”

One final throw of her arms sent the cracks all the way to the top. A grinding sound like a thousand boulders shifting against each other rang out before the iceberg split in two, both pieces fell heavily into the ocean, creating tsunami like waves. One of the waves caught their small floe, carrying it up until it was nearly sideways. Sokka threw one arm around Katara and the other gripped the edge of their chunk of ice. The white cap on the wave broke and icy water thundered over their heads, soaking through their thick wool coats, making them heavy and sodden. Sokka could feel Katara slipping from his grasp; he couldn’t see her, his eyes were screwed tight against the salt and the cold. He tried to readjust and grab her again but he was only groping at the cold ice.

“Katara!” He choked on a mouthful of salt water, the liquid burning his throat and lungs as he coughed it out. Faintly he thought he heard Katara screaming his name but he wasn’t sure. Finally the wave passed and the floe settled back into the water, smaller waves lapping at the edges. Sokka wiped his woolen mitten across his face, pushing himself up so he was kneeling.

“Katara!” He screamed again, searching desperately with his eyes, combing the water for her brown head. He threw off his jacket and tossed it to the center of the floe, running to the edge and diving into the water. The icy water closed around him and he opened his eyes, ignoring the burning sensation. He couldn’t see anything it was so dark. When he had no more air he kicked to the surface grabbing onto his floe again and taking deep breaths of the salty air before diving back in again. He searched for several minutes, coming in and out. Eventually he was so tired that he hauled himself back up and onto the floe, feeling hopeless and terrified. He would probably die from the cold and his wet clothes. But what did it matter if Katara was already dead? At least he would have died trying to save her.

After a few moments, he decided that he would try one last time. He dove into the water, but when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a large glowing iceberg rising up towards him from deep in the water. It was directly beneath him and carried him up and out of the water. His wet clothes and slippery ice caused him to fall off of the top of the round frozen bubble. When he looked up from his place on the ice, he could see the faint outline of a boy, sitting in the iceberg and a light was around him. No, the light was coming from him. However Sokka hardly registered that, because he could hardly see through the tears that were welling in his eyes after seeing Katara’s dark blue coat hanging from a spike on the iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear feedback. 
> 
> I'm planning on getting about a chapter done a week as a part of my "school work", so updates should be regular. All the chapters after this one will be much longer, and hopefully much better. And by the way, I may be changing the story title at some point, but I will let all you guys know!
> 
> Hope to see you around!


End file.
